shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Detras Maquillaje
Detras Maquillaje (メイクアップの後ろに,'' Deetrass Maquillaje'') is a member of The Roronoa Pirates, a very old friend of Roronoa D. Mikayla. Originally he was a member of a crew, but he was shunned for his odd habit to dress in female cloths and wishing to become the most beautiful man in the world. Detras then turned to becoming a bounty hunter, taking a lot of bounties in and for a time being his loyalty was to the world government. However, as insult from a government official had made him snap. Easily twisting the man’s neck and killing him, he then turned to Mikayla who was recruiting for her crew and she happily took him in. As the first member of the crew, he then earned himself a bounty of 40,000,000 for such crimes as. The public murder of a minor government official, joining the Roronao pirates and participating in the attack on Jousai down. With the name of The Peafowl (クジャク, Kujaku[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']), because of his fruit the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Peacock. He sets out to show that he is truly the most beautiful being in all of existence and to kill all of those had done him wrong. Appearance Detras is a very skinny man and tall, with long black hair. Often seen with blue eye shadow around his eyes. His terms of outfits are very flamboyant, he dresses in many different dress and other feminine attire. A personal outfit he seems to be seen in the most is a suit. He wears a suit with a white button up shirt, he has a lace frilly tie and a pair of black pants. The legs rolled up above his knees and a skirt like sash hanging from his right hip. He wears several bracelets, rings and other things on his body. He wears a purple fur coat and carries his sword like a cane. Personality Detras is a very tragic man, he being a very great artist and writer. However, his love for wanting to become the most beautiful being in the world had consumed him. He couldn't have taken any criticism from others about his own work, naturally because of his appearance they shunned him. Often making false accusations against him saying that he had done something, however he didn't. It was mostly because he was different and nothing more, many people loved his art and for those Detras loved and adored them. But he hates the ones who have shunned and insulted his master pieces. So naturally he would become filled with hate and anger to those, which leading for him to kill in cold blood. Since he was an outcast, he had no problem now. He is a very emotional man, having no rooms for insults to his name or it could lead them to their deaths. So Detras is an angry man, who thinks himself to be the most beautiful creature in existences and will not stop until those that have insulted his own being or masterpieces go. Thus why he turned to Mikayla and her crew, to help him realize this dream. Relationships Crew All of the crew love and adore all of Detras's art and stories he has created throughout his life. Since most are outcast like him, they take care of him and he take cares of his own. Mikayla Detras being another odd ball, a cross dresser much like Izo. Mikayla does praise Detras for his skills with a sword and fire arms, calling him the most beautiful man in the world. Detras also thinks much like Mikayla, extremely passionate and is never afraid to kill. Abilities and Powers Detras has many different abilities, from his own creativity to his assassin skills. He has very good strength and speed, being able to keep up with the rest of his crew and opponents he faces. Detras is famed as a very good sharpshooter and marksman, carrying a custom made rifle and pistol set. Boasting that his own beauty can shot from up to 100 yards away from someone. Detras is very good with a sword, as shown when he fought against a commodore leveled Marine and beat him. He also knows haki, being able to increase his own senses, durability and knock back opponents with it. Devil Fruit The '''Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Peacock (トリトリの実 モデル) is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a Peacock hybrid or full peacock. Tori for “ Bird”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Peacock. Strengths and Weaknesses The user gains an increase of speed, strength and many other attributes. They can also turn into a peacock at will, either a hybird or full form. Trivia *Detras's full name is Spanish for "Behind Make-up". Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Swordsmen Category:Roronoa Pirates Category:Smoker Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Artist Category:Musician Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User